Cambio de Look
by Rukia and Mikuru
Summary: Hinata decide darse un cambio con ayuda de sus amigas... por otra parte Naruto y los demas descubren que tienen un lado tierno y romantico? o.o entren y leanlo! a ver ke les parece :3 Actualizado ! :D Cap 5 !
1. Chapter 1

**Mikuru: ** ps mi primer fanfic mmm.... sta raro... lo se xD

T-T no sirvo para hacer summary y no le pregunte a Rukia... y me pase con las caritas, pero es para que entiendan mejor... espero o.o

...pero espero ke les guzte o al menos que no me reclamen por haber perdido el tiempo leyendo esto x_x

**n.n conste ya estan advertidos! ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

Un día como cualquier otro en konoha, una kunoichi practicaba el lanzamiento de shirikens, junto con su equipo; Shino y Kiba lo hacían muy bien, pero Hinata estaba un poco distraída.

-Hay que animarla – dijo Kiba seguido de un – Arf de Akamaru – Shino solo lo volteo a ver, terminaron la practica con una Hinata sin mucho ánimos.

-Te invito a cenar? – dijo Kiba

-Uh? umm? – dijo distraída – no gracias, Kiba-kun... será en otra ocasión – Termino con una sonrisa un poco fingida.

Prácticamente esa no había sido una gran semana, para Hinata... por eso sus amigas intentaron reanimarla:

Tienes que ser valiente, no tienes que dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos, después de todo eres un kunoichi muy capaz – dijo Sakura

- ¬¬ por eso es que Sasuke no te hace caso – dijo Ino, lo que hiso que sakura se sonrojara un poco – Tienes que cambiar de vestuario, una ropa mas sexy tendrás a Naruto a tu pies – lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa –Hay que darte un nuevo look y umm... después de eso podemos...

-Ya se! – dijo Temari – Hay que irnos todas a un bar!... seguro que ahí te encontramos a alguien mejor que naruto –dijo conteniendo un poco su risa

La simple idea aterrorizaba a Hinata –Hablar con ellas, no la había animado mucho, pero todas votaron por la idea de Ino, podrían pasarla bien comprando ropa y platicando toda la tarde... después de todo eran muy amigas –así que decidieron que al día siguiente se tomarían todo un día de compras.

Una vez todas reunidas, fuero directamente a la primera tienda, que tenían mas cerca, al entrar todas miraron a Hinata... de una manera en la que sabia que algo no muy bueno iba a ocurrir –Hinata solo las volteo a ver y respiro hondo...

Al otro lado de la aldea, Kiba, de lengua larga... le conto a naruto, que se encontraba junto con Sasuke, Sai y Shikamaru... como se sentía Hinata, de todas maneras naruto se preocupaba por ella, pero era un inútil como para darse cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era amor... – Y kiba no tubo una mejor idea que contarle a naruto, pero aun así no le dijo que Hinata estaba enamorada de él, y mucho menos que era el que la tenia así...

-Debo hacer algo! –dijo naruto

-Como que?-dijo Sai, él en verdad parecía que no entendía nada, era tan inútil como naruto para el amor ¬¬U

-Son unos tontos¬¬ –dijo sasuke

-En verdad no saben que hacer -.-! – dijo Shikamaru con un tono muy perezoso

... nadie dijo nada... o_o

¬¬!!

-Que tal si tienes una cita con ella, pasan la tarde juntos y la invitas a cenar – dijo Sai con una sonrisa

Todos lo voltearon a ver O.O –no podían creerlo, de todos los que estaban ahí, nadie se le había ocurrido algo

-La llevaré a Ichiraku-Ramen!! –dijo naruto

-Eres un tonto! –dijo sasuke, golpeándolo y dejándolo lo en el piso –No puedes llevarla a un lugar así! ¬¬

-y entonces a donde T-T? – pregunto naruto, con un gran chichote en la cabeza

-umm... no se, por lo menos algún restaurante fino – dijo en un tono serio y apenado

-Y tu como sabes eso? – dijo shikamaru, logrando que sasuke se sonrojara

- Aaah! ya se 3 – dijo naruto, muy maliciosamente –No será que ya has planeado llevar a sakura a un lugar así? Ehh sasuke

-Hmmp!, cállate! ¬//¬ – dijo sasuke, volteando su mirada para que no notaran su sonrojamiento, porque precisamente eso era lo que pensaba sasuke

-Es una buena idea – dijo shikamaru, que había estado analizando todo

-Sii! – dijo Naruto – así también puedes invitar a Temari 3

-Eres un tonto! – dijo Shikamaru, aunque la idea le había agrado bastante

-Yo invitaré a Ino – dijo Sai en un tono muy fresco

¬¬ Pero que confianza – pensaron los demás

-También hay que llevarles algo – dijo sasuke en un tono muy apagado ¬//¬

Kiba solo soltó una gran carcajada y se fue inmediatamente...

Aunque habían sacado un poco de su lado tierno y romántico, pero como no es muy seguido que lo utilizan -.-! seguían con muchas incógnitas en su cabeza...

-Vamos a espiarlas!! – dijo naruto prácticamente gritándolo

-Si – dijo sai

-Sabes que si nos descubren nos golpearan con todas sus fuerzas verdad? – dijo shikamaru

-Pero tenemos que arriesgarnos – dijo sasuke

-Si tenemos que hacerlo! – dijo naruto

-Solo así sabremos, que les gusta y poder conocerlas mejor –dijo sai siempre con su sonrisa

- ¬¬ lo sabemos, dijeron los demás

Así comenzaron por saber donde estaban sus amadas, hasta que las encontraron...

Iban las 4 juntas revisando hasta la última esquina de cada tienda, sin encontrar algo apropiado

-Ahí están!!! – grito naruto

-shhh!! o.O

- Cállate! – dijeron sasuke y shikamaru empujando a naruto al suelo

-nos van a descubrir ¬¬#

-Es- Escucharon eso? – dijo Hinata un poco preocupada

-Uh? que? – dijo sakura

-Umm... yo no he escuchado nada – dijo Ino

-Debes estar imaginando cosas – dijo Temari, para tratar de tranquilizarla

-Si... eso debe ser – dijo Hinata, las palabras de sus amigas hicieron que ella decidiera no usar su byakugan y registrar el lugar... esa idea le parecía muy exagerada.

Entraron a otra tienda, aunque principalmente andaban buscando ropa para hinata, ellas también querían darse un nuevo cambio

Ino era l que mas ropa escogía, junto con Sakura, en cambio Temari estaba en busca de los mejore accesorios y la ropa mas fina ya que siempre le había gustado verse bien

Hinata pasaba solo viendo la ropa, nada le llamaba la atención, así que Ino decidió meterla en el vestidor y que esperara la ropa que sus amigas consideraran conveniente para ella.

El primer atuendo que le llevo era "sexy" – según dijo Ino, pero Hinata al verlo le dijo:

- o//o Ino... etto... eso es demasiado sexy para mi –dijo con un tono muy tímido dentro del vestidor

-vamos Hinata, no seas tímida, seguro que te queda muy bien, al menos pruébatelo – dijo para tratar de animarla...

Los cuatro ninjas lograron entrar a la tienda, sin levantar sospecha... Estaban detrás de unos estantes llenos de accesorios, quedaban en medio de la tiendo, pero con una buena vista hacia cualquier parte

-Donde están? – dijo Shikamaru

-En los vestidores – dijo Sai señalando

Todos voltearon a ver donde señalaba con la mano Sai... En ese momento salía Hinata con su "sexy" atuendo... unas sandalias blancas, un short un poco pequeño 3 Con una camisa strapple.

Hinata muy apenada, trataba de cubrirse con sus manos...Shikamaru y Sasuke estaban impactados O_O hasta tenían la boca abierta °O° de ver a Hinata vestida así, pero el mas impresionado fue naruto, que no podía detenerse la hemorragia nasal!

-Wau! enserio que tiene un buen cuerpo ^¬^ – dijo distraídamente sai , pero esto provoco que naruto aunque aun con el sangrado de nariz pudiera darle un buen golpe!

Hinata entro de nuevo a cambiarse, pero ninguno de los demás atuendos le gustó; así que nuevamente decidieron ir hacia otra tienda

* * *

**Mikuru**: ke les parecio el primer cap? etto... Horrible? o_o Pesimo? o.o pasable?

dejen review! eso me ayuda n.n xD se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**ARIGATO~GOSAIMASU POR SUS REVIEWS!! (T^T)b en serio muchas Gracias :3 saben que eso me ayuda ^^  
**

**Aqui les traigo el segundo cap! ^_^ gomen n_nU por no haberlo subido antes! etto.. espero que les guste mucho! y si no ps T-T ni modo no?  
**

* * *

Iban ellas caminando hacia la salida un poco desilusionadas... Naruto Ya se había recuperado un poco, Shikamaru y Sasuke había ayudado a Sai a levantarse después del golpe que había recibido...

-¿Donde están? - Dijo Naruto

- shhh! Dijo Shikamaru - Aun no han salido de la tienda y se podría decir que están peligrosamente cerca así que no hagan ningún ruido ¬¬... entendido naruto?

-Exageras no? – Dijo Naruto tratando de bajar la voz

-No... Hasta el más pequeño ruido puede hacer que nos descubran ¬¬...

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que salgan de la tienda -.- – Dijo Sasuke

-Muy bien n.n – Dijo sai

-Ahh -.- pero que decepción no hay nada que valga la pena –Dijo Ino

-Hay que tomarnos un descanso -.-! – Dijo Temari

-Claro podemos comprar algo que comer – Dijo Sakura

-Vamos aquí cerca –Dijo Hinata

Después de haber comprado algo de comida las cuatro Kunoichis decidieron tomar un poco de dango y disfrutar de una deliciosa taza de Té...

Mientras que ellos se escondieron detrás de unas cajas... aunque solamente podían escuchar la conversación de ellas... tenían que estar pendientes a su conversación, estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de lograr saber más acerca de ellas

-Aah... delicioso no? n.n - dijo Hinata

-Si tienes razón Hinata – dijo Sakura

-Yo quiero un poco mas =3 – Dijo Ino

-Oye déjame un poco yo también quiero – Dijo Temari

Grrr ~~...!!

O.O

-¬¬ Tenias que ser tu... No Naruto?

-Tengo hambre T-T

-¬¬ eres un tonto! – Dijo Sasuke

-Es que no puedo evitarlo T-T huele muy bien T_T –dattebayo!

- u.u Tranquilo Naruto... n.n – Dijo sai

-Cuando terminemos regresaremos nuevamente a las tiendas ^_^ - Dijo Ino

-Si no podemos rendirnos -Dijo Sakura

-u.u están bien- Dijo Hinata

-No te preocupes Hinata, esta vez yo te escogeré un buen atuendo ^^

-Muchas Gracias Temari

Grrr~~...!

-¬¬ Naruto – Dijo Sasuke

-¬¬ Si sigues así van a descubrirnos – Dijo Shikamaru

-u.u lo siento T^T aun tengo hambre!

-Woao la comida esta muy buena! Hay que pedir más! –Dijo Temari

- por cierto Sakura... –Dijo Hinata

- uhh? ^^ Todo saldrá bien Hinata

- claro n.n

-Sabes me pregunto que estarán haciendo ellos ahora

-entrenando xD –Dijo Ino

-.-!

-Tienes razón u.u – dijo Hinata

-Claro... que otra cosa podrían estar haciendo? – Dijo Ino

- insensibles - dijo Temari con un bocado en la boca

- u.u tienes razón – Dijo Sakura – Si tan solo ellos se dieran cuenta

-Todo seria diferente u.u – Dijo Hinata

- Pero por eso es que nosotras tenemos que hacérselos notar! –Dijo Temari

-aun así nada cuesta soñar xD – Dijo Ino

-Cierto! – Dijo Sakura

-Te imaginas que ellos-....

Grrr~~...!

Shh!

Naruto! ¬¬ Te lo advierto... Si nos descubren ellas... Tú pagaras un alto precio!

-Esta era nuestra oportunidad! –Dijeron Sasuke y Shikamaru

-entendido! -dattebayo T-T

- Aunque ellas piensan que somos unos insensibles – Dijo Sasuke

-Tienen razón n_n –Dijo Sai

-Eso no es bueno -.-! –Dijo Shikamaru

-Pero... Que podemos hacer? ._.? –Dijo Naruto

-¬¬ tendríamos una idea si tu estomago no nos hubiera interrumpido – Dijo Sasuke

-ya dije que lo siento T-T – Dijo Naruto

-Tienes razón! xD – Dijo Sakura

-esa es una excelente idea – Dijo Temari

-u.u pero tan solo es un sueño –Dijo Hinata

tenemos que tener esperanza en ellos! –Dijo Ino

-Ahora vamos tenemos algo que cumplir no? –Dijo Sakura

-Ahh la comida estuvo excelente :D –Dijo Temari

--Grr~~...!

-¬¬!!

-Naruto cállate de una buena vez! –Dijo Sasuke

- T-T

-Ya -.-! tranquilos los dos, no hagan más ruido!... además ya se me ha ocurrido una gran idea

-Si? Cual –Dijo Sasuke

-Dinos –Dijo Naruto

-Ok –

Grr!! ~~

-Etto... esta vez si escucharon algo no? – Dijo Hinata hacia las demás

- Tienes razón – dijo Temari

-Pero que puede ser? – Dijo Ino

-Shh! Tenemos que averiguarlo – Dijo Sakura

-Grr~~...!!

- O.O

....

-Shhh!

¬¬!

-Naruto eres un inútil... ya te lo he advertido ¬¬!! – Dijo Sasuke

-Comida T-T

-Guarden silencio los dos! Y déjenme que les explique – Dijo Shikamaru – ellas dicen que solo es un sueño no? ... bueno entonces simplemente debemos llegar a ser esos sueños, será muy complicado -.-!

-Es cierto pero deberíamos idear algún plan no? –Dijo Naruto

-No será fácil... pero ahora ya tenemos un objetivo –Dijo Sasuke

-Vamos a comer un poco de ramen antes no? T-T el hambre me esta matando... y esa comida olía muy bien –Dijo Naruto

- ¬_¬ No Naruto, ahora calla a tu estomago, debemos escuchar algo que nos sirva –Dijo Sasuke

-no es justo T-T – Dijo Naruto

Grr!~~

-¬¬ no deberías de estarte quejando además es tu culpa que hayamos perdido nuestra oportunidad – Dijo Sasuke

-Parece que viene detrás de ese montón de cajas? –Dijo Temari

-Tienes razón –Dijo Ino

-Vamos! –Dijo Sakura

-etto... No es necesario -Dijo Hinata – solo debo utilizar mi byakugan, para saber si es algo peligroso o no...

-Esa es buena idea Hinata –Dijo Ino

-Ok! Hazlo –Dijo Sakura

O//O etto...

-uh? –Dijo Ino

-que paso? -Dijo Sakura

-qué es? –Dijo Temari

O//O es que solamente son...

Ellos...

O_O

-Pero que están haciendo aquí? –Dijo Sakura

-y precisamente detrás... escondidos O.O? –Dijo Ino

- ¬_¬ Nada bueno... eso es seguro –Dijo Temari

- o//o

-Ay no escucho nada T-T –Dijo Naruto

-Deja de quejarte ¬¬ si no, no se escuchara nada –Dijo Sasuke

-.-! quieren calmarse de una vez por todas –Dijo Shikamaru

Ambos tanto como Shikamaru y sasuke que estaban enojados, querían golpear a Naruto o empezar una gran pelea ahí mismo... sai solo los volteaba a ver con una sonrisa y sin decir nada

-No espera... es que no están diciendo nada –Dijo Sasuke

-No lo creo... pero Se habrán ido? –Dijo Shikamaru

-Puede ser –Dijo sasuke

- T.T que mal! Ya mejor vamos a comer no? –Dijo Naruto

-.-! Naruto deja de pensar en comida... este no es el momento –Dijo Shikamaru

-Eres un tonto! ¬¬ -Dijo sasuke

- amm.... oigan...Muchachos? ...

-Qué pasa? ¬¬

-Qué quieres? ¬¬

- Qué paso? T-T

- es que... amm...

-Dilo de una vez ¬¬ -Dijo Sasuke

-Ok bueno... ahí vienen ellas n.n

O.O ....!!!

* * *

**^_^ qué les pareció?**** emm... **** n_nU **

**dejen sus comentarios! ^^ algo que le falta, algo que no les guste? voy a morir? o.o xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus ánimos! (T-T)b**

**:3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**yay! otro cap! ^^ Lo siento por la espera (Gomen n_n) pero espero que sea de su agrado! ^.^ Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews! ^o^ me encantan! ahora Disfruten de este cap! n_n**

* * *

Llegaron ellas donde se encontraban ellos... o.o

-Pero qué es lo que están haciendo aquí ¬_¬? –Dijo Sakura

-amm... p-pues o_oU –Dijo Naruto

-Nosotros... ¬¬U –Dijo Sasuke

-ehh bueno... –Dijo Naruto

-Solo estábamos... -_-U–Dijo Shikamaru

-emm... Dijo Naruto

-ehh –Dijo Shikamaru

-....hmp... -Dijo Sasuke

-.-!

Ninguno de ellos lograba dar una respuesta, nunca se imaginaron que llegaría a pasar esto -_- estaban demasiado nerviosos que no lograron crear alguna excusa que por lo menos les fuera valida -.-! hasta que...

-Nosotros estábamos espiándolas ^-^ -Dijo Sai – para poder conocerlas mejor, no es nada malo ^_^ pero es la verdad

-Oh enserio ¬_¬? –Dijo Temari

-etto... qué o//o? –Dijo Hinata

-Creen que de verdad les vamos a creer eso ¬¬? –Dijo Ino tronándose los dedos y con una mirada fija

-Esa ha sido la peor excusa que pudieron haber dado –Dijo Sakura

-Con que propósito no estaban espiando? ¬¬ -Dijo Temari

-Hablen de una buena ves si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias ¬¬ –Dijo Ino

Ellos pensaron en tratar de huir -_- cosa que fue totalmente inútil... ya estaban rodeados por todas ellas, intentar escapar solo aumentaría la furia de ellas...

-Y bien? Acaso no piensan decir nada ¬¬ –Dijo Temari

-Suficiente! Son unos inútiles Pervertidos! ¬_¬ –Dijo Ino

-Pervertidos? O//O

D:

* * *

-p-pero... si es la verdad-d T-T –Dijo Naruto

-Claro que si Naruto no te preocupes ^^ por cosas como esas –Dijo Hinata

-... enserio? –Dijo Naruto

-es más yo creo que es un gesto muy lindo n_n -Dijo Temari

-Cierto Deberían hacerlo más seguido –Dijo Ino

-Naruto eres el mejor! –Dijo Sakura

-Naruto n//n –Dijo Hinata – Te mereces algo muy bueno ^//^

Lo soy? ... digo n_nU yo se que soy el mejor! –Dijo Naruto – y no nos van a golpear ?

-Golpear? Pero por que haríamos eso ^.^ ? –Dijo Ino

-Bueno... ya saben –Dijo Naruto – por andar de pervertidos espiándolas n_nU

-Oh por eso? Dijo Hinata –No... No Naruto no te preocupes por eso, en lugar de eso te daré un enorme beso n//n... no te gustaría mejor eso? ^//^

-o//o Hinata... e-estas hablando enserio? °¬°

-Claro que si Naruto n//n... ven... ven y acércate para que te lo de n//n

-°¬° Hinata...

* * *

-Naruto! Despierta! –Dijo Sasuke –Que rayos estás soñando? -.-!

-Hinata! *¬* allá voy! –Dijo Naruto moviendo los brazos hacia shikamaru

-Reacciona Naruto! Esto no es divertido ¬¬ –Dijo Shikamaru

-Lo llevamos a un Hospital? ^-^ –Dijo Sai

- No seas tan exagerado -_-! –Dijo Shikamaru

-Pero ya lleva bastante tiempo así n_n –Dijo Sai

-No hay razón para preocuparse, tarde o temprano despertará -_- –Dijo Sasuke

-Fue una gran suerte que lográramos escapar, aunque no fuera precisamente ilesos -.-! –Dijo Shikamaru

-Tienes razón, ellas si que saben... defenderse ^^U –Dijo Sai -Aunque usar de señuelo a Naruto fue una gran idea, sin su ayuda no hubiéramos logrado escapar n.n

-¬¬U no lo vuelvas a repetir –Dijo Sasuke y mucho menos cuando despierte ¬¬

-Ok n_nU –Dijo Sai

-eh! Hinata! *¬* .... Uh? Hinata? ... –Dijo Naruto –Donde estas?

-Vaya al fin reaccionaste Naruto –Dijo Shikamaru

* * *

-Qué les estará pasando a ellos? –Dijo Sakura

-No tengo idea =w= –Dijo Temari

-Solo son unos pervertidos ¬¬ –Dijo Ino

-Y si lo que dijeron era verdad o//o? –Dijo Hinata

-ehh? Que cosa? –Dijo Sakura

-Lo de que nos espiaban por que nos querían y bla bla ... Todo lo que intentaron decirnos –Dijo Ino

-Yo no lo creo ¬-¬ –Dijo Temari

-Oh vaya no les preste atención n_nU –Dijo Sakura

-Y como lo ibas hacer si antes de que empezaran a decir algo ya los habías golpeado –Dijo Ino

-Lo siento n_nU –Dijo Sakura

-Yo la apoye con eso xD –Dijo Temari

-Cierto! –Dijo Ino

-Pero... se desquitaron con Naruto o//o –Dijo Hinata

-Si tienes razón... pero no podíamos dejarlos intentar escapar! –Dijo Sakura

-Aun así al pobre lo abandonaron ¬¬! –Dijo Temari -umm... alguien tenía que pagar las consecuencias

* * *

-Reaccioné? –Dijo Naruto – Qué me pasó? -_-?

-Nada solo te usamos com-... –Intentó decir Sai cuando tenia enfrente la mirada amenazante de Sasuke ¬¬ -Quedaste inconsciente -.-!

-Quede inconsciente? Por qué? –Dijo Naruto

-Fue por los golpes n.n –Dijo Sai

-Golpes? Qué golpes? o_o

-Olvídalo Naruto eso ya no importa -.-! –Dijo Shikamaru

-Ah? Pero por qué no importa? Porqué no recuerdo nada?-_- umm... lo único que recuerdo es que tenia un hambre enorme -.-! y después nada x_x qué fue lo que me pasó?

-Nada Naruto -_- –Dijo Sasuke

-ey! Esperen y ellas? Que se hicieron ellas? Hinata? Temari? Ino? Y Sakura? En donde están? –Dijo Naruto

-Ellas ya se fueron -_- ya deberían de estar cada una en sus casas –Dijo Shikamaru

-Pero hicimos un buen trabajo no? –Dijo Naruto

- ¬_¬ No –Dijo Sasuke

-Pero... –Dijo Naruto

-Ya no hagas mas preguntas -.-! –Dijo Shikamaru

- T-T esta bien –Dijo Naruto –Además tengo mucha hambre T-T

-Mejor ya vámonos –Dijo Shikamaru

Ya se había echo muy tarde, así que decidieron que con lo poco que habían logrado averiguar empezarían a idear un plan para ellas? O.o ...

-Ok mañana nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar... espero que se nos pueda ocurrir algo que sea bueno -_- –Dijo Sasuke

-yo también espero eso –Dijo Shikamaru

- n.n entonces mañana –Dijo Sai

-Mañana... entendido –Dijo Naruto

* * *

**Qué les ha parecido este cap?^^**

**Dejen sus Reviews! ya puse la conti xD voy bien xD ahora que le puede hacer falta? ^^  
**

**ya saben algo que les guste o no, algo que le falte xD **

**Todo tipo de review es aceptado! *-*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa a todos! emm... creo que un extremo-gomenasai no servirá de mucho TwT Lo siento por la enorme espera por la actualización! ToT discúlpenme por eso Dx**

**Espero que este cap. sea de su agrado! n_n**

**

* * *

**

Entonces ellos supuestamente idearían un "plan" que esta vez no les iría a fallar:

-emm alguna idea? –Dijo Naruto

- ¬¬ pero que productivo – Dijo Shikamaru

- Yo creo que deberíamos conseguir ayuda n_n –Dijo Sai

-tu crees? ¬¬ - Dijo Sasuke

-Tenemos que pensar! ToT umm... pensemos –Dijo naruto

...

*Sonido de un grillo en pleno silencio * xD

...¬¬

O_O necesitamos ayudaa! – Gritó Naruto

-ugh! Odio admitirlo pero naruto tiene razón –Dijo Sasuke

-mmm... enserio somos caso perdido... Naruto tiene la razón o.o –Dijo Shikamaru

-x_xU que yo tenga la razón es algo malo? ¬¬ –Preguntó Naruto

-Si...y mucho ¬¬ -Contestó Sasuke

- No vayan a empezar a pelear -.- –Dijo Shikamaru

-Deberíamos comenzar por buscar a alguien que nos pueda ayudar... por ejemplo Neji n_n –Dijo Sai

- Neji? –Preguntó Naruto

-No es mala idea, él es el único que ha podido llegar al corazón de una mujer... siendo un genio tenía que lograrlo -.- – Dijo Shikamaru

-O.O enserio? –Dijo Naruto – Genial! - Al corazón de quien llegó? ... no sabía eso de Neji

-¬¬ Tu nunca sabes nada -.- -Dijo Shikamaru – él y Tenten son pareja y por lo que sé a ellos les va muy bien

- Qué? D: de verdad? – Dijo muy asombrado Naruto

-Si es verdad -_- -Dijo Shikamaru

-umm... así que Neji eh? ... pero dónde lo podemos encontrar? -Dijo Sasuke

-Sai señalo hacia enfrente – Allá va n_n

o.o!

-Rápido! ... Atrápenlo! –Dijo Naruto

Tras él! –Dijo Shikamaru

-entendido –Dijo Sai

-Naruto y Sasuke estén listos por si Neji intenta escapar... -Dijo Shikamaru

-Neji al ver que todos ellos iban con una intención no precisamente de saludarlo amablemente xD rápidamente se defendió deteniéndolos por completo...

-¬¬U díganme qué es lo que quieren y rápido –Dijo un muy enojado Neji

-Solamente te queríamos hacerte una pregunta -_- -Dijo Shikamaru

-y esa es?¬¬ –Dijo Neji

-bueno... realmente no se como preguntarte pero- ... –Intento decir Shikamaru cuando...

-Neji por favor ayúdanos! Te lo suplico T-T no hemos podido hacer nada! T_T Danos alguna ayuda! – Dijo Naruto

o_ó? en qué quieren mi ayuda? –Dijo Neji

-¬¬ naruto pero que dramático eres! –Dijo Sasuke

-Neji necesitamos un consejo tuyo sobre amor –Dijo Sai

- sobre amor? Pero en qué quieren ayuda? ¬¬ explíquense bien –Dijo Neji

-etto ... dijo Naruto ... veras ...

- =_= en simples palabras ...¿Cómo conseguiste llegar al corazón de Tenten? –Dijo Sai

-Eso era lo que querían saber? ¬¬ -Dijo Neji – Solo les puedo decir esto: de acuerdo a lo que ellas quieran y ustedes estén dispuestos a hacer, lo que más tengan en común ¬¬ si no lo saben averígüenlo! Si eso nunca llegarán a ninguna parte...

-o.o interesante... entonces tenemos que- ...–Dijo Naruto

-... –Sasuke y Shikamaru no dijeron nada solo se fueron

-ey! ... –Dijo Naruto mientras se iba

- Sai se quedo con Neji...

¬¬ Tú también deberías irte –Dijo Neji

-Espera antes debo preguntarte algunas cosas...- Dijo Sai

Después de haber recibido un pequeño empujoncito ahora ellos actúan individualmente con la esperanza de que por lo menos así les salga mejor las cosas...

El primero en poner en práctica lo dicho por Neji fue Sasuke, fue a la casa de Sakura pero no precisamente a hablar con ella, si no a conocerla un poco mejor sin que ella se diera cuenta

-Muy bien... aquí estoy -_-U (encima de un árbol y enfrente de donde vivía Sakura) – se decía así mismo Sasuke

Entro silenciosamente y aparentemente nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de él, comenzó a revisar sus cosas, cada parte de la habitación de sakura fue revisada por sasuke, desde libros y medicinas, encontró un pequeño álbum de fotos y casi sin saberlo, se distrajo mucho con eso... hasta había bajado la guardia, se encontró con un pequeño perico

-Y este perico de donde saldrá ¬¬? –Se preguntaba Sasuke – Nada bueno me traerá! ¬¬ vete de aquí ¬_¬

-El perico solo lo quedo viendo y comenzó hacer un gran escándalo!

-o.o shhh! Silencio! ¬¬ me van a descubrir! –Dijo sasuke (aparentemente diciéndoselo al perico)

Pero este en lugar de obedecer comenzó a volar dentro de la habitación, hizo un gran desastre, hasta que apareció Sakura (N/A: Que perico tan obediente xD)

-Sasuke! qué haces aquí?

- Por qué hiciste esto? –Dijo muy impactada sakura - No me digas que...

- eh ... ehh Sakura no es lo que piensas! D: –Trató de decir sasuke

- Entonces (tronándose los dedos) te doy 3 segundos para que contestes antes que te de tu merecido –Dijo furiosamente Sakura ¬¬#

-Mi -Mira Sakura ... e- ese Perico Fue! Detrás de ti! –Grito Sasuke

D:

-Si Claro! –Dijo Sakura ignorando todo lo que intento decir y Golpeando con todas sus fuerzas a Sasuke y al perico!

-Sakuraa... –Fue lo que alcanzo a decir a sasuke, cuando fue golpeado por sakura junto con el perico directo al hospital...

*Camino hacia el Hospital*

-Todo es tu culpa ¬¬ si no fuera por ti, no me hubiera pasado esto! ¬¬

-Dijo sasuke al perico

(Aunque según el perico era todo al revés así que consideraba una carga a sasuke)

Ahora el segundo en probar su suerte, fue shikamaru... su plan consistía en seguir a todas partes a Temari, no importase a donde fuera, él la seguiría ... Temari no se quedaría mucho tiempo, pronto se iría de regreso a su aldea.

Así el primer lugar a donde se dirigió Temari fue un pequeño entrenamiento matutino. Shikamaru mantenía su distancia, un encuentro con ella es lo menos que el quería!

-.- ella es ruda -Dijo Shikamaru mientras veía a su amada

-Llego el mediodía y ella seguía con su entrenamiento...

¬¬ es que acaso nunca piensa terminar? Llevo toda la mañana aquí y hasta ahora no he tenido ningún resultado! – Dijo un poco frustrado shikamaru

Eh... Ya es mediodía? –se decía Temari ohh~ Tengo mucha hambre :D – se dirigió a un puesto de comida y pidió un poco de dango al parecer el platillo le había fascinado , y sin olvidar también su tasa de té .

Umm... en verdad le gusta comer eso –Dijo Shikamaru analizando el paisaje que tenia – creo que puedo aprovecharme de eso - quizá el verla toda la mañana le había dado una pequeña idea, no había llegado a comprenderla por completo pero ya tenia su primer movimiento. El problema sería ¿cómo lo haría? Si eso no resultaba... no! tenia que al menos darse una oportunidad

Bien, llegare donde ella y empezare a platicar con ella? -.- y si le digo que tiene una misión? -.- eso es peor, venia de visita por que tendría una misión? Umm vamos shikamaru piensa! –se decía así mismo

No.. La única opción que me queda seria empezar una conversación con ella, eso no seria nada sospechoso, y tampoco se daría a descubrir, tomo aire y se dispuso a lograr su cometido

Iba caminado hacia la kunoichi cuando cada paso que estaba mas cerca, se le aceleraba el corazón

-.- No puede... ser ahora eso? –Dijo shikamaru- caminando cada vez más lentamente cuando escucho

Temarii! x3 – Grito Ino

Ante esto shikamaru quedo paralizado solo a él, se le ocurría quedarse ahí a pocos pasos antes de llegar, cuando vio quien venia, se tiro a unos arbustos.

Uh? oh! Hola Ino n.n –Dijo Temari con el té en la mano - Qué haces por aquí?

Venia a buscarte - dijo Ino

Eh? A mi? Para qué? –Pregunto muy extrañada Temari

Si a ti, creo que no te has dado cuenta verdad? –Dijo Ino con una sonrisita

Umm, de que? o.o –Dijo muy extrañada Temari

Ohh, pues veras! Sakura mando a Sasuke de un solo Golpe al hospital! xD – Dijo muy alegre Ino

Ehhh? Por qué? ¬¬ ahora que hizo sasuke? -.- –Dijo Temari

Sakura lo sorprendió, haciendo un desastre en su habitación! Es un pervertido! –Dijo en tono un poco enojada Ino

-.- no se porque pero no me extraña –Dijo Temari - No habrá salido con el mismo cuento de la última vez verdad? Con el que también tenían los demás

Claro que si! - Dijo Ino – Oye no crees que puede ser verdad? O.o es demasiado raro que se comporte así no crees?

-.- Supongo que algo debe de haber oculto –Dijo Temari por que ahora que lo dices, hoy me he sentido un poco extraña, como si alguien me vigilara... pero no le he prestado atención, si fueran atacarme ya lo habrían hecho

Si, tienes razón –Dijo Ino bueno, yo me voy!

Temari continuaba con su ultimo bocado, mientras pensaba " umm... así que continúan con eso, ahh... si tan solo supieran! Hahaha!

Si tan solo supieran qué? –Dijo Shikamaru saliendo de los arbustos

Oh! o/o que haces aquí? –Dijo sonrojada Temari

Dime, Temari, que es lo que nosotros no sabemos? –Dijo un poco serio shikamaru

Ohh pues, quieres un poco de dango? n.n –Dijo temari, tratando de evitar la pregunta que le hacía

Shikamaru se sentó a su lado y con un brazo la rodeo...

Temari, dime por favor –Dijo shikamaru con un tono un poco mas sereno, y viéndola fijamente

Haha! Tanto así quieres saber, de lo que hablo? –Dijo Temari con una pequeña risa –Porque debería decirle lo que pienso a un pervertido? ¬w¬

¬¬ no soy un pervertido! –Dijo shikamaru –

Haha Claro que Sí! –Dijo en un tono burlón Temari

-/- veo que no quieres decirme nada –Decía shikamaru con una mirada triste

Hahaha! Lo siento, pero es que me gusta hacerte sufrir! xD –dijo Temari

Ok... -/- -Dijo shikamaru

No pongas esa cara! -w- –Dijo temari – Te lo diré... lo que yo estaba pensando es que si tan solo supieran que no tienen que acosar a una mujer para saber más acerca de ella, podrían simplemente tomar el valor necesario y acercarse más a ella... Yo desearía que eso me sucediera, no necesariamente tiene que ser muy guapo, lo importante es que me quiera en verdad °/° eh creo que he hablado demás –Dijo muy apenada Temari sin voltear a ver a shikamaru

O.O eso? ... solo eso? Eso era todo? ¬¬ No puedo creerlo! –Dijo shikamaru pensando en voz alta...

¬¬! Qué estas diciendo? –Dijo muy furiosa Temari –No te importa verdad! Lo sabia eres solamente un pervertidoo!

Umm ahora lo tengo todo claro! –decía Shikamaru, sin darse cuenta de la furia que tenia a su lado...

Eh? Qué? Noo espera, Temari Yo en realidad te a- ...

No tubo tiempo suficiente para poder disculparse y aclarar el malentendido, Temari lo había prácticamente dejado inconsciente y volando por el aire.

Hmp! ¬¬ hombres! –dijo muy enojada temari

*Aterriza después del golpe de temari*

Auch! X.x no era necesario que hiciera eso –Dijo un muy adolorido shikamaru

¬¬ así que a ti también te paso lo mismo que a mí! –Dijo sasuke

Sasuke? o.o –Dijo Shikamaru

* * *

**^w^ emm qué les ha parecido el cap? Esta bueno? Lo arruiné? Algo que esta demás, o que le falte? Eh eh ? °w° creo que esta vez si moriré por haberme tardado tanto! TwT pero siempre se aceptan todo tipo de reviews! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Feliz Año Nuevo a todos (?) creo que todavía no es muy tarde para eso ^w^ aquí les traigo el cap de esta historia~! amm gomen(again) por el retraso con el cap~! Ahora así, Espero que sea de su agrado y disfrútenlo~! :D**

* * *

Ahora le toca el turno a nuestro querido Naruto! El ha estado toda la mañana pensando ¿Qué debería hacer? Pero ya tenia los consejos de neji, los cuales no recordaba muy bien pero aun así, el quería hacerlo todo por su Hinata~!

Lo primero que se le paso por la mente, fue de invitarla a salir, pero le pareció muy obvio, quiso llegar de sorpresa a su casa; pero ¿Con qué excusa lograría entrar en la mansión hyuuga? Umm... Si él llegara y ella no se encontrara se sentiría como un completo tonto! sería mejor que la buscara fuera de la casa!

Hasta ahora esa parecía la mejor de las ideas!

Ahora se puso en marcha a buscarla, buscó en los lugares más frecuentados por ella, o al menos eso pensaba él; fue al campo de entrenamiento, paso por enfrente de su casa, incluso fue a la oficina de la Hokage! Y nada!

-Ahh ToT esto es muy cansado –Dijo naruto – umm... piensa donde fue la ultima vez que la vi?

...

-Ah! Fue... amm primero en aquellas tiendas, y luego en la tienda de dango, pero que hacia hinata ahí? –Naruto recordó su hemorragia nasal...

-Aun no se me ocurre nada pero creo que ya se donde buscar! n.n Dijo muy emocionado Naruto, además ya era mas del mediodía

Llego a la primera tienda, pero no la encontró, ya era tarde, paso simplemente viendo las demás tiendas por si acaso lograba verla, nada le interesaba su mirada solo la buscaba a ella...

De repente escuchó a lo lejos un pequeño: -Muchas Gracias~!

Esa voz era inconfundible, era ella su Hinata; pero ¿De dónde provenía esa voz? Naruto no podía dejar perder su pequeña oportunidad, así que corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que la encontró! Al parecer su oído no le había fallado!

Pero...

Ahora que haría? Solo la vería a lo lejos, ¿así como una vez ella lo hizo? O tendría la fuerza suficiente para no quedarse parado como un inútil? (enserio que es lo que estaba haciendo xD)

Así que sin pensar en lo que diría (como siempre -.-) Naruto dio un fuerte grito y dijo:

-Hinata-chaaan! Por aquí! ! n.n –

Eh! Pero que estaba haciendo! D: no sabia que reacción podría tener y aun así lo hizo! Hinata volteó a ver casi inmediatamente, pero se asustó un poco, no quería que Naruto viera lo que ella estaba haciendo, que no era nada malo pero que a ella le causaba mucha vergüenza!

Así que tratando de esconder la bolsa que acababa de recibir, Hinata solo pudo contestar con un simple gesto y un -Hola-. Casi muy cortante

Naruto se sorprendió bastante, era en realidad Hinata la que estaba así? Entonces ¿por qué estaba tan cortante? Aún con el impulso ,sin saber que hacer después, Naruto corrió hacia ella, lo único que tenía decidido era que no perdería su oportunidad, luego pensaría en como lograr lo demás -.-

Hinata vio como venía corriendo Naruto hacia ella! Era lo menos que ella había deseado, al menos no en ese momento, así que rápidamente (y prácticamente huyendo) salió de la tienda como pudo

-Ah? Hinata-chaaan! Esperaa! Tengo que hablar contigo! –Dijo Naruto mientras empezaba una pequeña carrera con Hinata

– No puedo dejar que Naruto vea que estoy comprando ropa, y mucho menos dejarle saber que es por él! - Dijo Hinata

La bolsa que lleva Hinata es ropa de su propia elección, pero aún no esta muy decidida si es correcta o no, de cualquier modo no dejará que la viera! No había querido seguir los consejos de sus amigas, Hizo el esfuerzo por si misma, ella necesitaba el cambio, pero solo ella lograría hacerlo a su manera!

-¿Hinata huye de mí? –se preguntaba Naruto – Pero si todavía no he hecho nada!

Naruto estaba empezando a frustrarse un poco, al parecer Hinata había mejorado mucho en cuanto a escape se trataba! Casi la perdía de vista, ella intento de todo; intentó escondiéndose, entró al baño de Mujeres, corriendo en medio de una multitud de gente, Pero eso no lo detendría para nada~!

-Hinata-chaaan! Soy yo Naruto! Aun no he hecho nada! No te preocupes! –Dijo Naruto para lograr que ella se detuviera

-Uh? De qué estará hablando Naruto? –Pensó Hinata, Ya casi estaba cerca de su casa así que eso logró que se distrajera un poco!

-Al fin te alcancé! –Dijo Naruto cuando prácticamente se le tiró encima a Hinata!

-O/O Naruto! –Dijo muy apenada Hinata

-Hinata-chan... escúchame... por favor!... D: Yo... te... quiero... de verdad!- Decía un agitado Naruto!

- P-pero Naruto...- *Sonido de Corazón Latiendo*

Ella no pudo continuar hablando, realmente tenía su cara totalmente roja! Y como no estaría así, siendo como es! y que además Naruto en un intento por detenerla, trato de agarrar la bolsa que ella llevaba, pero solo logró tropezarse, romper la bolsa y caer encima de ella! °w°

-Hinata-chan al fin tengo tu atención! Yo- Trato de decir Naruto hasta que se fijó como se encontraba Hinata y logrando que él también se sonrojara...

-¿Pero qué están haciendo! –Dijo una voz muy fuerte que venía bastante cerca

Ellos dos seguían en shock por el pequeño incidente que había pasado! Pero Naruto volteó a ver hacia enfrente...

-¿Qué intentas hacerle a Mi Hija, Maldito! –Dijo Muy enojado Hisashi

-O.O ehh Señor, No vaya a pensar mal de mi –Dijo muy nervioso Naruto

Pero seguía sin levantarse! Seria que se sentía cómodo? O era parte del doble shock al ver a la persona menos pensada en ese momento, El padre de Hinata!

-Levántate pequeño inútil! –Dijo firmemente el padre de Hinata y muy enojado!

-Eh! -Lo siento muchooo! Hinata! No era mi intención! Déjame ayudarte! No creas que soy un pervertido! –Dijo desesperadamente Naruto

Ella no respondía...

-Oh no! esta vez si que me he pasado! Eh! Una bolsa con ropa? Será de Hinata, pues creo que fue lo que logré alcanzar de ella, pero ¿Por qué estaría huyendo con eso? Sería que no quería que la viera D: ¿pero por qué?–Decía Naruto en sus pensamientos, mientas juntaba sus manos en señal de perdón! aunque había tardado unos cuantos segundo en hacerlo.

-¿Y bien, Piensas decirme exactamente lo que estabas haciendo! –Dijo furiosamente Hiashi

Ahora Naruto si que estaba en un gran aprieto, no había pensado bien en Hinata y mucho menos en su padre! Debía pensar cuidadosamente en lo que le tendría que decir, después de todo su intención no era mala, eso nunca se le había pasado por la mente!

-¿Qué hago? Eh eh... Oh no... Siento que se me atrofia el cerebro! x_x Y no se de donde saque esa palabra! D: -Decía Naruto en sus pensamientos! Él estaba apunto de colapsar cuando...

-¿Así que No piensas decirme Nada? –Dijo tan furiosamente, que sacó a Naruto de su colapso

-Desgraciado! – Dijo Hiashi mientras le daba un buen golpe al estilo Hyuga!

-Eh No! Yo... Espereee – Intentó... ó más bien fue lo único que logró gritar Naruto mientras iba por el aire...

¿Hinata, por qué era que Naruto estaba aquí? – Dijo un poco preocupado su padre

Ella un poco mas tranquila, después de todo lo que había pasado, se limito a decir:

-Solo fue un accidente padre.- y entró a la casa con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

-Creo que ahora lo entiendo –Dijo para si misma Hinata, dejando a su padre un poco confundido!

Naruto en el aire: Dicen que el amor duele, pero los suegros duelen más! D: –Dijo mas o menos inconsciente Naruto

*Ya casi por aterrizar después del enorme golpe que acababa de recibir*

-¿Así que desde cuando es una carga? Debe ser duro... Volteando a ver al perico –Preguntó Shikamaru, que se encontraba en una camilla en el hospital

-¿¬¬ Shikamaru, me estas preguntando a mi verdad? –Dijo enojado Sasuke

-Amm... como sea, ¿Ya estará lista la cena? –Dijo despreocupadamente Shikamaru

-Shikamaru contéstame! –Dijo Sasuke un poco preocupado, de que esa pregunta no se dirigiera a él precisamente!

Estaban Shikamaru, el perico y Sasuke en una habitación en el hospital de Konoha, vendados, pero que sus heridas no era tan graves, pero si muy fuertes! cuando entrando por la ventana, se les unió Naruto

-Eh! –Dijeron Sasuke y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo...

-Creo que hay que llamar a una enfermera... ¬¬U –Dijo Sasuke

-Hasta que al fin llegó -.- -Dijo Shikamaru Ya era hora!

-Ey! Espera –Dijo Sasuke – Aquí hace falta algo

-Ah?...

* * *

**Emm que les ha parecido el cap? D: Realmente me gusta hacerlos sufrir x3 es que es bien divertido :D como siempre ^^ dejen review! Sus opiniones cuentan! D: sii lo hacen! x3 ¿Algo que le haga falta?, ¿algo que le sobre? Muchas cosas se resolverán en el próximo cap!**


End file.
